Zero's story
by Emperor Pleya
Summary: This is my attempt to make Agent Zero from X-Men Origins: Wolverine closer to Maverick/Agent Zero from the comics.


**I don't like how David North/Agent Zero in the movie isn't anything like the one from the comics. This story is about movie version but has elements of comic book version's biography. Spoilers for X-Men Origins: Wolverine movie. Maybe hard to understand for ones who didn't see the movie**.

_**Zero's story**_

My name is David North. I was born in the USA, but my parents were Korean. My father was born in a small village in North Korea and my mother is from Seoul, South Korea. They met in 1946 and fell in love. My brother was born in 1947. When the Korean war started, they escaped to USA. There they changed their surname to North. My brother's name was changed to Andrew (I won't say my parents names for their own protection), and when I was born in 1952, they named me David. When Andrew turned 18, he decided to move back to Korea. My parents did the same and moved to my father's old village (I won't say the name of the village because I want to protect my parents). I had many friends in America, so I didn't want to go. They left me in the care of my best friend's parents.

In 1970 I went to Vietnam. It wasn't my war, it wasn't even American war, but they decided that it is their war and I had to go. A year later I met a girl there. A Korean nurse. North Korean. Working for the enemy. My orders were to kill every enemy. I decided to spare her. I smuggled her back to the States. I fell in love with her. But since I came back, members of my squad in Vietnam started dying. The girl killed them one by one. She wasn't a nurse. She was an assassin sent here to kill as much American soldiers as possible. They had sent her to the battlefield and hoped that someone would spare her. One day she decided to kill me. I shot her in self-defense and killed her. She claimed that she was pregnant and that I also killed our unborn child, but I chose not to believe her. After all, she'd been lying to me since I met her. That day, I learned a lesson I'll never forget: Trust no one.

I was a mercenary for several years. Then, in 1977, I met a man named Stryker. He wanted me to join his black-ops team, Team X. My first mission was in Cuba, with Victor and Elefante. Elefante was our agent in Cuba because he was Cuban, so he could fit in. When the Cubans realized our plans (I won't explain them because it was a secret mission), I escaped and left Elefante at their mercy. Elefante was killed. Stryker had Victor beat me up for punishment. Victor even considered handing me over to the Cubans, as they still thought he was their agent codenamed El Tiger, but Stryker ordered him not to. After Victor beat me up, Stryker told me that the team was the most important thing in the world and that no matter what happened, I would always think about the team before thinking about myself, or else there would be punishment. My next mission was to Korea. I went there with Victor's younger brother Jimmy, who was captured. I decided to save him, not just because I was afraid of the punishment, but also to redeem for my failure in Cuba. Jimmy respected me for that, but also hated me for being too loyal to Stryker.

Unlike other members of the team, I wasn't a mutant. Well, neither was Wade, but he was to crazy to be sent on missions alone. So Stryker started sending me on secret missions. Missions against mutants. Missions not even the team was supposed to know about. So, naturally, I needed a disguise. I decided to wear a black T-shirt, army pants, a leather jacket and a leather mask with goggles. Stryker gave me a bunch of weapons, but I kept using my 2 guns most of the time.

In 1979 Jimmy left the team. After that, team slowly started to fall apart. Wade was put in a lab and Stryker tried to turn him into mutant-killing machine. Bradley joined some circus. Dukes started boxing and Wraith became his manager. Only me and Victor remained with Stryker. I don't know Victor's reasons, but I stayed out of loyalty to the team. I was loyal to a team that didn't exist anymore. We started capturing mutants. In 1983 one of them escaped.

In 1985 Stryker started sending Creed to hunt down and kill former members of the team. Bradley was first. He died and never found out his girlfriend was pregnant. Seven months later he got a son. Stryker wanted to try adamantium bonding on Jimmy, so he convinced him that Victor killed his girl, Kayla. He made her cooperate by kidnapping her sister. I shouldn't have let him do it. But I was loyal to the team.

Jimmy escaped after the process was over. Stryker wanted to erase his memory. I actually enjoyed when he escaped, because it happened against Stryker's will. What I didn't enjoyed was killing that old couple the next day. I did, however, pretend to enjoy it, because I wanted Stryker to believe that I'm still his man.

In the end, I wanted Jimmy to kill me. I mocked him on purpose. I provoked him to kill me. I deserved it. But I survived the explosion. And then I was saved from dying from my burnings by a guy named James Hudson. He was the son of married couple I killed. He knew I killed them. He saw me. But he said that everyone deserves a chance to redeem himself.

I decided to use my chance. I decided to help Jimmy. I decided to watch out for Bradley's son. But I needed a mask so no one can recognize me. I thought about using my old mask, but then Stryker would know it's me. So I took a part of helicopter that exploded. It looked just like a mask. It even had holes that could be used as eyeholes.

I put it on and I went to the nearby airport. I heard Jimmy went to Japan. And I'm sure he could use my help.

**What do you think?**


End file.
